1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a phosphor that has composite oxynitride host crystal and emits light by being excited in a wavelength range from ultraviolet to blue light, a method for producing the same, and a light-emitting device using this phosphor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Instead of conventional sulfide- or oxide-based phosphors, such as silicate, phosphate, and aluminate phosphors, chemically stable nitride-based SiAlON phosphors, which are known as heat-resistant structural materials, have been proposed (Patent Literatures 1 to 3).